


Memories

by Jazzy_The_Ghost



Series: Memories in relation to Love [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Bad is a teacher, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Steps, Fluff, George gets cheated on, George is Karlnapity's son, Getting Together, His dads and Dream comfort him, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by a TikTok I saw, M/M, OOC, Polyamory, So are Tommy and Ranboo, The Enderbee platonic wedding is mentioned, Tubbo is mentioned, crawling, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_The_Ghost/pseuds/Jazzy_The_Ghost
Summary: Sapnap remembers a lot about his little family._______This was meant to be really short and in Sapnap's POV but it got away from me. I still have an entire other half of this fic to write.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Memories in relation to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap remembers a lot of things when it comes to his family.

He remembers when he met both of his husbands.  
\----------  
They had been in highschool when they met. He remembers walking into the class and seeing the two boys laughing, the teacher scolding them. He remembers the teacher having to snap him out of his thoughts, asking him to introduce himself to the class. He told the class his name and where he was from, keeping his eyes on the two boys at the back of the room. 

When the teacher asked if there were any seats open, he looked around and noticed that three people had raised their hand. 

The first he noticed was a girl sitting at one of the tables in the front row. Her face was bright red as she locked eyes with him. 

He continued looking around the room and noticed the other two holding their hands up were two boys he had been staring at just a minute before. They were both waving their hands around frantically, obviously trying to get his attention.

The teacher sighed when he went to sit between the two, muttering under her breath as she went back to teaching.

He learned alot about the two of them in that first class

The three of them were inseparable from then on.  
\-----------  
He remembers how he joined their relationship.  
\----------  
He had been incredibly stressed. 

He was failing history, and when his report card came in the mail he knew his parents were going to kill him the second they saw it. 

He almost lost his job after being blamed for not locking the door to the restaurant, causing them to almost get robbed. What annoyed him even more was that he wasn’t even on the night shift, but for some reason the manager believed the person over him. To make everything worse when they finally looked at the camera the other person got absolutely no punishment.

Everything was just going down hill for Sapnap and he was exhausted because of it.

Quakity and Karl both knew this, so in order to help they decided to have a sleepover.

It all went as planned. They had built a large pillow fort in Quakity’s room and were watching a movie when it happened.  
Quakity had left the room to make more popcorn, and Sapnap had curled into Karl’s side, laying his head on his chest. 

Sap was half asleep when Quakity returned. The other boy smiled fondly, setting the bowl of popcorn to the side and laying on the other side of his boyfriend. He watched as the other nuzzled closer to the tallest boy, before peering at Quack through his lashes. Quakity reached out to cup his face. The two of them stared at one another, the sound of the movie playing just background noise.

Quakity leaned in slowly, giving Sap enough time to move away if he chose to. When he didn't he closed the gap and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle, so sweet and full of love that both of them lost themselves to it. They were only broken out of their shared daze by the feeling of hands in their hair. 

Sapnap scrambled away from the two of them, rambling out apology after apology. The other two boys desperately tried to calm him. 

When he realized they weren’t going to get through to him with words, Karl grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him into a kiss.

While Quakity’s kiss was gentle and full of love, Karl’s was rough as he desperately tried to get his message across. 

When they pulled away Sap looked dazed and confused as he looked between both boys expecting to see anger or disgust, but only seeing concern and love.

The two of them explained that they both had feelings for him and wanted to join their relationship. 

After talking for nearly an hour, he agreed.  
\------------  
He remembers they decided to adopt  
\-----------  
It had been Karls Idea. It was no secret that he wanted children. His boyfriends would always notice when he watched couples pushing strollers, or playing with toddlers, a fond look on his face. 

So it didn’t surprise either of them when he brought it up one night while they were laying together in bed. 

He had been thinking about it for a while, and decided it would be a good time to bring it up, when both of his boyfriends were laying sleepily on either side of him, their heads on his chest. 

So he asked them about it. The sound of the question woke them up quickly. They sat up and talked about it;About the pros, the cons, the responsibility.

By the end of the night they had decided to attempt to adopt.  
\----------  
He remembers when they meet their son for the first time.  
\----------  
After nearly two years of paperwork and stress they were finally approved to adopt.

They decided to adopt a boy named George. He was around six months old when they adopted him.

He was pale, with deep brown hair, and similarly colored eyes. 

They had a few monitored meetings before they adopted him, and they all went very well.

During the first, George had just laid on his stomach on a play mat, playing with the toys they had given him. 

The three of them talked to the woman who had been monitoring them when Karl felt something hit his leg. When he looked down, he saw a ball that he assumed George had rolled over to him. 

He picked it up, holding it out, intending to roll it back. Before he had the chance though,  
George was scooting his way across the floor. 

The other three in the room watched in amazement as the youngest in the room made his way to where they were sitting. When he finally reached Karl, he reached out his hand to grab at his pants. 

Karl quickly leaned down, scooping him up in his arms. George let out a soft noise of surprise as he was lifted off the ground and held close to Karl’s chest.

The three men cooed as George grabbed the ball from the one holding him. Playing with it gently. 

That’s the moment when they knew they wanted to adopt him.  
\----------  
He remembers when George took his first steps.  
\----------  
George was in the stage of life where he would stand by pulling himself up to his feet using anything he could grab onto. 

His three fathers always got excited when they caught him doing it, knowing he would be taking his first steps soon.  
They also found it amusing when he would attempt to let go and stand on his own, usually failing and falling on his butt.

The day he took his first steps, the oldest three had been sitting on the couch, watching a movie as George sat on a blanket layed out infront of it playing with the various toys he had been given.

They were only half paying attention to the movie, more interested in the story George was seemingly been making as he babbled to himself.

Sapnap’s attention was grabbed by Karl, who leaned heavily against his side, letting out a soft, content sigh as he closed his eyes.

Sapnap smiled as he reached up and ran his fingers through the taller man’s hair. “You tired, love?” 

Karl nodded into his shoulder, humming quietly.

While the other two had their little moment, Quakity continued to watch Geogre. He watched as the young boy turned to face the couch. He waved at the boy watching with a wide smile as George waved back, giggling quietly.

He continued to watch as George reached over and grabbed the table he was sat next to, using it to pull himself to his feet. 

He held his breath as George used the table to hold himself up as he took a single step. One turned to two, two to three, and eventually Geogre had moved himself from one side of the table to another. 

Quakity whatched in amazement as George stood at the end of the table, seemingly trying to figure out how to travel the last of the distance between himself and his dad. Eventually George seemingly decided he would need to let go the table and walk the rest of the way on his own. 

“Guys! Guys look!” 

The other two men looked in the direction Quakity was pointing. They both gasped when they saw that the boy was walking towards them.

The three of them watched in amazement as George took the final couple of steps, using the couch to hold himself up.

He finally looked up at the three of them, giggling happily when he noticed they were all watching him. He reached an arm out to them, clearly wanting to be picked up.

Quakity leaned down, picking him up and setting him on his lap. 

The three adults made sure to tell him how proud they were, as George laughed at the silly noises they were making at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied about it being a single chapter

He remembers George’s first friend.  
\-----  
It was George’s first day of school, and it was clear so far that no one was excited about it.

George and Quakity had both whined about having to wake up at 6:30 in the morning. Karl was nervous about how the other kids would treat George.

Out of all of them, Sapnap was probably the most anxious. The reason behind his anxiety was that while both of his husbands worked in an office building, he stayed at home, doing commissions online. As a result of his job, he had spent the last 4 and a half years staying home with George, taking care of him while he did his work. So the idea of being separated from him upset Sapnap more than he expected it to.

Despite his nervousness, he knew that George going to school was necessary, so he just needed to deal with it.

When they were finished getting ready, they all climbed into the car. The entire way there George rambled about how excited he was to Karl, who was sitting in the back next to him.

They pulled into the school's parking lot and helped George out of the car, before walking inside. The four of them walked down the hall towards where they knew George’s classroom was.

The halls were loud, kids laughing and talking excitedly in their respective classrooms, as parents of the newer students attempted to speak to teachers. 

When they reached the classroom, they tried to get the young boy to enter the classroom but he refused, peering into the classroom from where he was hiding behind Sapnap's legs. 

The three of them spent about three minutes trying to coax him into entering the room, with no luck.

Eventually, they caught the attention of the teacher. He walked out to the hallway where the four were standing. “Hello there!” 

The three men looked up and immediately recognized the man.

“Bad!”

Bad was someone the three had known from school, however, he graduated a year before them, with Karl, and they didn’t keep contact with him, so seeing him now was surprising.

The three of them stood up, turning to face the man. They watched as a look of recognition flashed across his face.

"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you three again!" It was Karl that responded. "It's great to see you too"

They talked for a minute before Bad turned his attention to the boy who was still hiding behind his father's legs.

He crouched down to his level and began speaking in a soft voice. 

"Why hello there." 

George's voice was barely audible as he spoke. "Hi."   
"What's your name?"  
"'m George."  
"Wow, that's a great name!"  
"Thank you."

The other three men watched on fondly as their old friend interacted with their son.

"You wanna come into class for me, bud?"

George shook his head rapidly, looking distressed. 

"Why not?"

George reached up and grabbed a handful of Sapnap's shirt as he spoke. "Don't wanna leave Daddy by himself."

Sapnap felt his heart melt as he took in the boy's words.

"What do you mean?" 

"Dad and Papa are gone all day at work, and I have to stay to take care of Daddy."

"Is that right?"

George responded with a nod of his head and a soft "mhm!".

Karl decided to speak. "Well bud, I'm gonna be home with Daddy today. I need to help him with some stuff."

"Oh.."

"Does that mean you'll come in now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

George's voice shook. "I'm scared!"

The young boy began to cry. He didn't want to be separated from his fathers for such a long time. He wouldn't know anyone. He didn't have anyone to be friends with.

As his dads attempted to calm him, Bad walked into the classroom.

He returned with a boy following close behind.

"George?" Bad asked gently.

George looked up at the sound of his name, immediately noticing the other boy.

The two looked at one another. The other boy looked concerned as he watched George rub the tears from his eyes. 

"This is Dream."

The other boy waved, not sure what to do.

"Dream, would you like to be George's friend and help him get used to being in school?" 

Dream's face lit up at the mention of making a friend and he nodded quickly.

"Yes!" 

"Alright. George are you ok with that."

The adults held their breaths as they watched George step out from where he was hiding. He examined the other boy, before looking up at his dads. They all smiled and nodded, gently pushing him forward, towards the other boy. 

“Ok.”

With that Dream stepped closer and grabbed his hand, using it to drag him carefully into the classroom, speaking excitedly the whole time.

The adults all sighed gratefully. “Thank you for that Bad,” Quakity said.

“Oh, it’s no problem! I’ve worked with a couple of really shy kids in the few years I’ve been teaching so I’m a bit more used to it.” He said with a quiet laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the school day was over Karl and Sapnap stood next to a tree waiting for George to walk out of the building.

When he did they noticed he turned back and stood for a second, looking expectant. They were confused until they saw the boy from earlier walkout soon after.

George finally turned to look for them, spotting them almost immediately. 

“Dad! Daddy!” 

He grabbed the other boy’s hand and pulled them to where his parents were standing.

“Hey, Bud.”

“Daddy look what Dream made me!” 

He held up his hand to show off the bracelet that was sitting around his wrist. It was made from a series of green and blue beads. It was too big for his wrists and had slipped down to rest around his mid-forearm.

“It’s pretty!”

“I made one for Dream too!”

They both looked at Dream who was holding his wrist out so they could look at his bracelet. It was similar to George’s but occasionally there were yellow beads where it should be green.

“Why did you make them so big?” Karl asked.

It was Dream who responded. “Because we’re gonna be friends for a long time, so we have to make sure they fit when we get older.”

George gave a soft hum of agreement as the hearts of the adults melted.

“Well, we have to go now so Dream needs to find his parents.”

Just after he spoke a woman called Dream’s name.

They watched as Dream ran over to where two women were standing.

They began to walk home, George between his fathers, Karl and Sapnap smiling fondly as George rambled about his day.

They both knew that from then on Dream was going to be another constant in their lives.  
\-----  
He remembers hearing about George’s first crush  
\-----  
George and Dream were both walking a few feet behind Sapnap And Puffy, one of Dream’s moms, talking quietly between each other. 

Subpoena and Karl had both been right in their assumption that Dream would be in their lives for a while, because now nearly 5 years later they were still extremely good friends.

Along with Dream came both of his moms, Nikki and Puffy.

They were both incredibly sweet women who also had another son named Tubbo, who had also become a part of their everyday lives.

Sapna's thoughts were interrupted by Dream’s voice.

“Come on tell me!”

“No!” 

“Oh come on!” He dragged out the “o” sound.

Both of the adults turned to see what the commotion was about. 

The two boy’s had stopped walking. George’s face was bright red as he looked anywhere other than the other boy. 

It was Puffy that voiced the thought they both had.

“What won’t he tell you?”

The heads of both boys snapped up. 

“Don’t you dare say anything,” George muttered, glaring at Dream.

Dream ignored the taller boy. “George has a crush on someone but won’t tell me who!” 

“Dream!” “It’s the truth!”

Puffy was struggling to hold back her laughter as she watched the two bicker.

Sapnap on the other hand had come to a realization. 

George was growing up. It was something he had known for a while, but now as he watched George continue to bicker with his best friend he realized just how quickly it was happening. 

Just a couple of years ago Dream and George were playing with stuffed animals and action figures, using them to make up stories. Now the two of them were talking about having crushes.

He didn't have a doubt in his mind that in a few years he would have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, and would eventually get married.

The thoughts of what the future swirled around his mind, but for now, he decided, he would stay in the current moment and join in on the other teasing Dream and Puffy were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I realize that I made Sapnap have a crisis without really noticing lol. I'm still not done yet so keep an eye out for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Sapnap remembers when George was asked on his first date.  
\-----  
The day had been quiet. It was a Saturday which meant they had been doing a few chores they had put off during the week.

It was around one in the afternoon when Sapnap asked George to accompany him while he ran a couple of errands. George, being bored out of his mind, had agreed.

Over the next hour, he had paid a couple of bills and returned a book he had borrowed from a friend.

When he was done with that the two of them went to the grocery store to grab something to make for dinner and some snacks for the weekly movie night they had with Dream and his family.

At one point Sapnap sent George to grab some popcorn. While he was walking past the aisle he knew George was in he looked down to make sure he was ok and noticed a boy was standing next to him. 

The boy was taller than George. He had sandy brown hair that was long enough to be pulled into a pony-tail, which he had done. 

That was all he could see of the boy by the glance he took.

He didn’t think much of the other boy, assuming he was just another friend of George. 

He should have realized that assumption was wrong when George returned by his side blushing harder than he had ever seen the boy.  
~~~~~  
He didn’t realize until that night.

The movie wasn’t particularly interesting and he had begun to fall asleep on Quakity’s shoulder.

He looked over to where Nikki and Puffy were curled up together on the other end of the couch. Puffy was leaning against the arm of the couch, her wife curled against her side,

He turned his attention to Tubbo and his friends who had laid on the floor.

The youngest boy had asked permission to invite two of his friends, and all of the adults had agreed.

The night had started exciting, with everyone working together to throw a makeshift wedding for Tubbo and his friend Ranboo. They had Dream walk his younger brother down the aisle, Tubbo’s other friend Tommy was the flower boy, and it was George who officiated it all, with the five adults being the audience. 

However, the excitement from the night had worn off, as the youngest three boys dozed off where they were piled together on the floor.

He was broken out of his thoughts earlier by a whisper shout of “You what!?”

He looked to where the oldest of the kids were sitting on the old recliner.

The two of them had claimed the seat as theirs when they were just five, during the first movie night. They realized that in order to sit next to one another on the couch they would have to make one of the adults sit alone which they refused to do.

Instead, they decided to sit in the chair, which at the time had been big enough for them to both sit comfortably together. 

All of the adults had multiple pictures of the two of them cuddled together under a blanket, fast asleep.

Even now ten years later they sat in the chair together. The way they sat had definitely changed because as you could imagine the two teenagers were not the same size they were when they were toddlers. 

Now, instead of sitting side by side in the chair, they sat in one another's laps. 

There had been a brief moment in time where George had been about four inches taller than Dream, because he had a growth spurt at around 12, and Dream had sat in his lap.

Soon, however, Dream had also hit a growth spurt and the roles were reversed. It was one of the many things he loved to tease the older boy about. 

Eventually, the height difference led to George sitting in the taller boy’s lap, as it was more comfortable for both of them.

That’s where the two were sitting now, George hiding his face with the blanket that was draped over the two of them as Dream stared in disbelief at him.

“Just forget about it!” “I’m not gonna just forget about this George! When did this happen?”

Sapnap interrupted their conversation. “When did what happen?”

He watched as both of the boy’s heads snapped up to look at him, the two of them turning back to look at one another, George looking extremely annoyed and Dream looking slightly guilty.

“Can I tell him?” “I mean he was gonna find out eventually so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

It was Dream that revealed the secret. “George was asked out on a date.”

Sapnap tried and probably failed, to hide his surprise. “O-oh”

“Yea.” 

“Well, when is it?” “Tomorrow. At 6.”

“Alright, well I expect to meet them beforehand. Just to make sure you’ll be alright. And I’m sure your dads would also like to meet them.” 

“Of course.”

Dream finally spoke after his couple of minutes of silence. “Even if you didn’t meet him I would still figure out who it was to see if they’re worthy of your lovely son here.” 

His tone was dramatic and teasing, but Sapnap knew that every bit of it was true. Dream had always been protective of the people he loved, and that included George, so Sapnap did not doubt that he would do whatever it took to make sure George was happy and safe.

George spoke. “God, you’re such an idiot.” Despite his words, his tone was soft and fond, the words spoken for only Dream to hear, he just so happened to hear them.

Dream responded with a wheezed-out laugh, George laughing quietly with him.  
\-----  
He remembers George’s first heartbreak.  
\-----  
The day had already been rocky. Around noon Dream came over, not even bothering with a greeting and immediately going to George’s room. He had been up there for about thirty minutes when the yelling began.

No one downstairs was sure what they were fighting about until they made out the smallest bit of the argument. 

“George! Just listen to me!” 

“No! You’re fucking delusional!”

“Oh, I’m the delusional one?”

“Yes!”  
“Well if I’m delusional, then you must be fucking insane if you actually think he loves you!”

Suddenly the house went silent. 

The silence was broken by a door slamming and then reopening, soon followed by the sound of quick footsteps. 

“George!” 

They watched as George practically ran down the stairs, followed by Dream. 

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you!”

With that George was out the door, slamming it behind him, and had disappeared down the street.

Dream slid down the wall next to the door, letting out a frustrated scream.

“What was that about?”, Karl asked.

Dream paused seemingly thinking through his decisions before standing up and letting out a soft sigh. “It was nothing.”

Dream left almost immediately, leaving Sapnap, Karl, and Quakity to think over what just happened.  
~~~~~  
George returned home a little less than an hour later. None of the adults were able to start asking questions before a door slammed shut.

Worried, the three looked at one another before heading upstairs to check on the boy.

Sapnap raised his hand to knock but was stopped by the sound of sobbing.

He looked worriedly at both of his husbands before knocking.

“George, can we come in?”

They listened as the sobs became muffled and a soft barely audible “Come in.” was uttered.

They walked in and immediately sat on the bed, where George was laying. 

He was curled up, face red and streaked with tears as he clutched a stuffed animal close to his chest. 

Quakity reached over and began running his fingers through his hair.

"You wanna talk about it?" 

The only noise was George's gentle sniffles. Nobody said anything and they simply sat in the near silence.

Eventually, George's crying completely stopped.

"He cheated on me."

The words brought up different emotions in all three men.

In Karl, it was a feeling of sadness. When he was younger, before he started dating Quakity, he had gone through something similar. He understood the hurt his son was going through. 

For Quakity it was a feeling of familiarity. He remembers comforting Karl when they were in high school and he went through the same thing. The biggest difference between that time and the first was that George, on top of being cheated on, had also just fought with his closest friend.

For Sapnap it was an overwhelming feeling of anger. How dare anyone hurt his baby like that! Sapnap desperately wanted to hurt the boy who hurt his son. 

Karl spoke quietly, almost scared to frighten the boy. "Is there anything we can do to help?" 

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

Sapnap stood, nodding as he walked out the door and into the kitchen.

While he was downstairs he decided to message Nikki and ask her if she could send Dream over.

He didn't wait for her response, and grabbed a cup and filled it with water, and walking with it upstairs. 

When he returned George still hadn’t changed positions, but Karl and Quakity had moved to sit on either side of his head, and Quakity moved his head to lay in his lap. Quakity was running his fingers through his hair as Karl rubbed his back gently.

He sat next to Karl. “Here you go.” 

George sat up, grabbing the cup and bringing it to his lips to take a drink.

When he finished the glass, he handed it off to Karl who reached over to place it on the bedside table. 

Everyone was silent, the only sounds being George’s gentle sniffles the only noise.

The silence was broken by the sound of a loud knock.

Sapnap stood up and climbed down the stairs to open the door.

He wasn’t surprised to see Dream standing on the front porch, a backpack swung over his shoulder, looking nervous.

“Can I come out?” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t have invited you over if you weren’t allowed inside.”

Dream stepped inside and immediately walked upstairs to George’s room.

When Sapnap made it to the room George and Dream were staring at one another, Dream standing in the middle of the room and George sitting on the edge of the bed.

Karl and Quakity got off the bed to stand next to Sapnap in the doorway.

All of a sudden George launched himself off the bed and into Dream’s arms.

The adults watched as George began sobbing and mumbling apologies into Dream’s chest.

“You were right! I’m so sorry for doubting you!”

Dream stood frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and whispering apologies of his own into his hair.

“No. No, it’s fine, sweetheart. I crossed a line and you got upset it was my fault.”

The three men standing in the doorway smile fondly, walking out and closing the door behind them. They went and sat on the couch and put on a random T.V. show.  
~~~~~  
Around thirty minutes later they heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Dream standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the empty glass from earlier. 

“George asked me to get him some more water and make some popcorn to eat while we watch a movie on his laptop.” He explained.

As he was walking into the kitchen Karl stood up and followed him. 

He watched as the teen filled the glass with water and grabbed another glass for himself. Karl grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cabinet and put it in the microwave.

The two stood in silence before Karl spoke.

“Thank you by the way.” 

Dream responded with a confused, “What do you mean?”.

“For helping make George feel better.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that. I’d do it no matter what.”

“I know. I'm just happy to know you’ll always be there for him.”

The silence from before returned, both of them lost in thought.

Karl opened the microwave, grabbed the bag, and poured the contents into a bowl before passing it to Dream.

“You really should ask him out before someone else does.” 

With that, he began to leave the room.

“W-what?! I don’t- It’s not-”

Karl turned to face him, noticing how red his face was.

“Come on, Dream I’m not an idiot. Everyone can see how you look at him. And it’s fairly obvious that he feels the same about you. He just hasn’t realized it yet.” 

With that he left the room, leaving Dream to his thoughts.  
~~~~~  
Shortly after the conversation Dream had returned upstairs, avoiding eye contact, blushing like mad.

After nearly an hour of silence from the boys, Quakity decided to check on the two.

When he reached the room, he peeked inside to see both boys sleeping.

George was laying on his side. Dream was laying behind him, holding the other boy close to his chest. The room was dark the only light coming from the laptop positioned near their heads. Quakity could see that the blankets were laying at the foot of the bed.

He walked into the room. As he got closer to the bed he noticed that George was wearing Dream’s hoodie, engulfed in the green fabric.

He smiles as he brought the comforter up, pulling it over both boys watching as George turned to face the other boy in his sleep, Dream grumbling at the movement and pulling him impossibly closer.

Qauakity knew things would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DNF is probably gonna be the main story from now on. The next chapter is probably going to be Dream's POV, but who knows. Anyways hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave kudos, or even a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I do plan on updating this but keeping it in one chapter(I just got tired of having this sitting in my Docs) so keep an eye out on that!


End file.
